Losing the War
by Lady Murray
Summary: Your gonna hate me after reading this. It's the complete opposite of the DH ending. It's not what I really think, but I just had to put it out there.


**This is a really horrible story. I'm not a Pro-Voldemort person, but this is a mega, no chance, in your dreams what if. **

Harry stared at the blood-stained ground he was kneeling on. Though it was midnight, the Dark Mark in the sky lit up the entire grounds in front of Hogwarts. He couldn't look up. If he looked up, he would see all of the death surrounding him, and the Death Eaters standing around. _This can't be happening. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. It's my fault. Moody, Lupin, Tonks, the Weasleys, the entire Order, dead because of me. _

Harry finally looked to his left at his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. She didn't look to good. She had taken a lot of spells and was badly bruised. Ginny looked up at Harry and gently squeezed his hand. Next to Ginny was one of Harry's most faithful friends, Neville Longbottom. Neville was staring dead ahead at the lake with fearlessness and bravery written all over his face. It was a side of Neville Harry didn't see to often. _I won't see much else pretty soon anyway, _Harry thought.

He heard a girl sniffle to his right. He turned to look at his best mate in the world, Ron Weasley. He had changed a lot during the last year. They had spent so much time together searching for Horcruxes that they were sure they were blood brothers. He had a cut on his head that was slowly oozing blood, but Ron didn't show it. He was to busy comforting the love of his life, and Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione had taken the Cruciatus Curse and was having minor seizures as side effects. Tears were rolling down her checks as she was trying to talk to Ron and Harry, but the Torture Curse had affected her so much that she couldn't speak very clearly.

Harry looked back down at the ground. They were the only ones left, out of Voldemort's orders no doubt. They had been captured and were now kneeling on the ground awaiting their judgment. The Death Eaters around them were constantly spitting on them and kicking them, while the verbal onslaught was never-ending. _Can we just get it over with, _Harry thought. They had been waiting for over hour and nothing had happened. He smiled at Ginny again and was trying to tell her with it, _everything is going to be okay. Don't worry, _when it happened.

There was a loud POP! and then the silence again. Harry knew who it was, he didn't want to look up in his face and stare down the man who had ruined his live.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late, I had a prior arrangement at the Ministry of Magic. Would you like to here about it Harry," a cold voice asked above him. Harry knew that voice. He didn't want to think about him. He didn't answer.

"Well," said the voice, hissing ever so slightly, "I'll tell you. Apparently, our dear new minister was planning on sending all of his Aurors out to find me and kill me and all my followers. Now, I can not accept this. So, I went to visit Mister Scrimgeour _personally._"

Harry felt Ginny's hand shake violently as the speaker leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear.

"You can only imagine," the Dark Lord chuckled, "All those little Aurors and minister people weren't too happy about me dropping in to say hello. Can you guess what I did next Harry? Do you have an idea?"

Harry continued to stare at the ground,

"I killed them. Every last one. And I saved the Minister for last. I let him watch as I killed all of his little friends and he finally begged for death. And you know what, Harry? I granted his final wish."

_No,_ Harry thought, _not the entire Ministry. _

_Oh yes,_ a voice answered in his mind, _the entire Ministry._

Harry finally looked up at Lord Voldemort. He was wearing robes that were as black as night and was holding his wand in his right hand, his bald head and pale skin shown in the light of the Dark Mark. His red, snake-like eyes bore down on Harry for it seemed like a lifetime. Finally, Lord Voldemort smiled and turned to look at the rest of the prisoners.

"Now this is so nice to see all of your friends, Harry. They are all looking healthy, I can tell."

The Death Eaters around them laughed loudly at this. Harry flinched. _How dare he make fun of them, just let them go, _but he could do nothing about it. He watched Voldemort walk in front of them and stop in front of Neville. Neville continued to stare at the lake, but slowly met eyes with Voldemort.

"You must be Neville Longbottom, the son of that blood traitor, Auror Frank Longbottom. Tell me boy, how is your father, and your mother as well? I here that St. Mungo's has very good rooms for the insane."

_Don't answer him Neville, it's what he wants. He just wants to mess with your mind, _Harry silently begged.

"My parents are doing just fine. They send their hellos," Neville answered proudly. "Now tell me, I've been wondering about this for a while now, but what's it like being a man who can't resist expressing his love of life by killing,"

The Death Eaters standing around their master all drew their wands and muttered angrily among themselves as Harry stared at Neville in horror, but Voldemort answered plainly, "Well, it is quite good really." He stared down at Neville with a look of malice and hate. "Now, I've heard that you killed my beloved follower Bellatrix Lestrange. This I cannot accept. Do you know what the punishment for killing one of my favorite Death Eaters?"

"No," Neville answered with his head held high, "But I would like to find out, you murderous bastard."

Lord Voldemort laughed but was silent quickly. "Brave boy, but I'll give you five seconds to guess."

Neville just laughed as Voldemort raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"NEVILLE," Ginny screamed, as Neville's body fell to the ground limply. His eyes were open, but no light was in them.

"No…," Ron whispered. Harry just shook. _Neville is dead. It's my fault. _Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek as he looked at Neville's body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Voldemort said shaking his head, while nudging Neville's body with his foot. "He had potential of becoming a great Death Eater. Oh well."

"Leave him alone."

Voldemort turned to Harry. "Alright Harry. Macnair!"

A tall Death Eater stepped out from the crowd. Harry recognized the man that was supposed to be Buckbeak's executioner immediately.

"Macnair, I would like you to take Mister Longbottom to his grandmother's home. I think she will be pleased to see her grandson again," Voldemort said with a small smile on his face. "Oh, before you do that though, I would like you to take the rest of the Death Eaters and visit St. Mungo's. I want you to kill everyone, and I mean everyone. After that, take the dear Longbottom family to Mrs. Longbottom's home. It will be just like a family reunion."

Harry looked on in horror as all the Death Eaters laughed with malice. Macnair roughly picked up Neville's body and apparated away. Soon, all the rest of the Death Eaters had apparated away and it was Voldemort left.

"Don't you see Harry? I'm going to have all the Longbottom's together again. It is just another taste of my mercifulness," Voldemort said in almost a kind tone. "Soon, everyone will be together, forever."

"How dare you," Harry said in a cold whisper. "How dare you kill everyone, everyone that I love? Haven't you ever wondered why everyone hates you?"

"You are wrong there Harry. I haven't killed everyone you love yet, but I'm getting there." Voldemort slowly turned to Hermione. "Well, you must be the little Mudblood that has out witted most of my Death Eaters. I hear that you are the smartest witch of your age. Is this true my dear?"

Hermione looked up with fear on her face. She was shaking horribly now and was holding Ron's hand as tightly as she could. Voldemort noted this and asked Ron, "Now, why would you want to go and associated yourself with this level of filth? You are still a Pureblood correct?"

Ron answered, "For you information, _my Lord, _she is a much higher person than you will ever be. Plus, since I am, as you call it, a Pureblood, it should bother me that she is, well, Muggleborn, but it doesn't. I love her, and you can't do anything about it."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with so much love, Harry had to look away. Hermione whispered something Harry couldn't hear, but it must have been 'I love you,' and it broke Harry's heart.

"To bad," Voldemort sighed. "Well, since I am your merciful lord, I will do what must be done. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Hermione and Ginny screamed as Ron crumpled face forward to the ground. Hermione jumped up and was shaking Ron, crying out his name over and over again, but finally leaned over his body and wept. Ginny began to cry on Harry's shoulder as Harry continued to stare at the back of his best friend's head. Voldemort's high-pitched laugh had Harry's ears hurt and he gritted his teeth.

"It is _so _enjoyable listening to the woman of the man I kill first cry. It gives me a pleasant tingling sensation, don't you agree Harry?"

Harry made no answer. How could he? He had just witnessed the murder of his two best mates. There was nothing to say.

Voldemort laughed again. "Oh well. It gets annoying after a while. _Avada Kedavra!_"

"HERMIONE," Ginny screamed as Hermione's crying ceased. Harry choked as he looked away from Ron and Hermione's dead bodies. Tears fell from his face as he though of the past seven years he had spent with his best friends. When they first met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year, when they went after the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, and rescuing Sirius form the Dementors. How Hermione and Ron helped him during the Triwizard Tournament, when they stopped Umbridge their fifth year, during Dumbledore's funeral, looking for the Horcruxes, and now, this. He couldn't stand it.

"Please," Ginny begged. "Please stop. I'll do anything. Just let us go.

Harry looked at Ginny with horror. The tears rolling down Ginny's face were never-ending. She looked so weak, like she wouldn't even be able to stand up. All the hope Harry knew Ginny had, was lost as she looked up at Voldemort.

"Oh my dear, I'm sorry, but there is nothing that you have that I want, except your life," Voldemort said, smiling down at a horrified Ginny. "You see, you are the last one Harry has left, and well, I want him to suffer as much as possible. Don't worry though, you'll see your family and friends soon enough."

Ginny whimpered at this and clung to Harry even more. Harry stared up at Voldemort defiantly. "I once heard from a great man, a man who is much greater than you, that 'Death is but the next greatest adventure.' I don't fear death."

"Oh really Mister Potter," Voldemort spat at him, "Well how about now!"

And with that, he cast the Killing Curse at Ginny. Harry caught her in his arms and held her in his arms. He wept tears of pain, of hate, of loss, and of hope.

"Well, we in a predicament now aren't we Mister Potter? Here we both stand; just you and I, and our destinies are now before us. Your death will mean the death of hope, of freedom, and of good. The question is, how does this affect you Harry?"

Harry gentle put Ginny on the ground and closed her eyes. He stared at her face for a while. She looked so peaceful, like she was in a deep sleep that was never ending. He smiled to himself, and stood up to face the Dark Lord. They stared at each other for a long time, neither flinching, and neither moving. Slowly, the Dark Lord rose his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart.

"Any last words Harry?"

Harry smiled at Lord Voldemort and answered, "No matter how many people you kill, no matter how long you live, no matter if I live or die, there will always be hope."

Lord Voldemort laughed and Harry added, "See you in hell," as his vision turned green.

**Please review. I know you probably are saying, "WTF! Who is this chick? We should kill her for even THINKING this!"**

**Trust me. I just had to put it out there because, it could have happened.**

**I think I'm headed for the firing squad.**

**Murray**


End file.
